Just how far can we go
by Di.M.H
Summary: Rukia tells her point of view has she thinks about her feeligns toward Ichigo. AFter he saves her from a human gang wanting to fight him: he tried to tell her his feelings but Rukia is caught off guard and ends runnign away from him. Can she ever face him again? Will Ichigo ever forgive her? read for yourselves to find out.


_Just how far can we go_

** : "yo everyone it's me, i first oneshot for bleach, I hope you guys like it, I may have make them out of character but that's what fanfixs are for right? R&R please," **

I've always heard that love can change people.

If so then has love changed me?

I wondered these thoughts whenever I think about him.

His smile, his bright orange hair, brown eyes and his way he has with the women.

I can never tell if he's aware of the effect he has on everyone around him or not.

The day I met him is a day I'll never forget.

My name is Rukia Kuchiki and I'm a soul reaper.

I was told that emotions can blind us and I kept that to mind but lately I've find myself slipping.

I stood near the window of the classroom watching the other students walking into the building after gym.

My eyes are on him as always.

Is he aware on how I feel?

Does he know the way he makes me melt when he looks at me?

Is he aware of my feelings?

Can he tell that I love him?

Love is one emotion that can blind us but it can be pure as snow.

He looked so handsome as ever.

I just returned to the world of the living and yet it felt like centuries since then but I've only been back for a few days.

When I'm around him time just stops.

I feel like my world lights up when he's near me but does he feel the same?

I heard laugher coming from the hall.

I turned to see other students walking into the classroom.

Ichigo walked in and my heart just stops when I see his smile.

Keigo and his other friend Mizuiro were talking about something that didn't matter as they usually did.

Orihime was talking about some nonsense to Tatsuki.

I could only watch them.

I know I don't belong here but they act like I'm one of them.

He has always treated me like that since we met.

Keigo said something that earned him a kick from Ichigo.

Uryu stood there without a word.

I watched their usual conservations.

This world was so free compared to the world I grew up in.

Everyone took their seat.

I sat in my usual spot beside him.

I find it hard not to look over at him.

He was staring out the window.

I tried to focus on my class work.

The bell rang for math to begin.

I hate doing math.

I can never understand these stupid problems.

It makes me feel stupid.

I sighed.

I could only do the best I could.

School ended for the day.

I stepped out the building.

I looked to see Orihime and Ichigo talking.

It sent my stomach ablaze with jealously.

I don't know why I would be jealous of Orihime.

I see Orihime as a friend but I know she likes Ichigo like I do.

Was that the reason for my jealously?

Tatsuki appeared and pulled Orihime away when she mentioned something Ichigo didn't like.

I know Orihime was only trying to make him happy and thought he was into it.

I would probably make the same mistake as her, so I didn't blame her for trying.

Ichigo scratched the back of his neck which he always did.

"What was that all about?" he said.

I stated at him.

I felt my breath leave me when I heard his voice.

I tried to act normal.

"Ichigo," I called.

I sensed some emotion in my voice as I said his name.

I wondered if he caught it too.

I got my answer when he looked at me.

He didn't.

I was hoping he did.

He never was good a detection anyway.

"What?" he said in his usual tone.

I tried to speak but I couldn't.

I can't stand it when he stared at me.

I almost wished I didn't call out to him now.

He looked at his watch.

"Let's go,' he said.

He started walking off.

I followed close behind him.

We walked home in silence.

I noticed four guys standing there at the corner.

They noticed us.

"Hey,' they said getting in front of us.

"Where are you going?" one asked.

"None of your damn business," said Ichigo coolly.

"Hey pal," said a second grabbing him by the collar.

"We asked you a question."

"I gave you an answer," Ichigo replied pushing him away.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him away before something would happen.

It wasn't that I was scared: it was just because we had no reason to fight them.

"Don't bother," I told him.

I knew that wasn't the end of it.

I was right.

The four trapped us in a four way alley.

'When are you going to learn girlie," said one of them.

I groaned.

Ichigo pulled away from my hand.

I didn't realize that I was still holding it.

No wonder I felt like I was on top of the world.

"They're not giving us enough of a choice Rukia," he said.

"Just don't get too away," I said.

Two men went at Ichigo.

It didn't' take long for them to hit the ground.

I rolled my eyes.

Ichigo stomped on one of their heads.

"You're causing him brain damage," I warned.

"He doesn't have a brain," Ichigo replied.

"That's two things that don't have a brain," I replied.

"Shut up," he replied.

I loved teasing him.

It was one way how I care.

The other two men stood there in shock.

"You assholes get it now," Ichigo hissed at them.

"That's what you get for trying to pick fights!"

One man went at me.

I just kicked him in the face.

The man fell to the ground.

The last man standing backed away.

"Do we really have to do this?" I asked.

"Well, they're not letting us go either way," said Ichigo.

The last man ran away.

I watched as the three men stood up and ran after him.

"This isn't over!" one of them shouted.

"Why do you draw that kind of crowd?" I asked.

"Hey," he said, "It's not like I asked for it."

I dusted off my shoes.

"Just try not to get anyone else involve, okay?" I said.

"Whatever," he replied.

I dragged him by the hand.

"Let's go before they come back with more," I said.

The next day I stood on the lake side.

I come here to get away from all the noise.

I sat on a tree.

I always love highs: I always felt like nothing could touch me.

I felt like I could leave all my trouble on the ground and free to think.

There wasn't any school today so I came here early in the morning.

I could think about my feelings without anyone to watch me.

I jumped down onto the ground.

I stared at the water.

I had to go back before Ichigo started freaking out and comes looking for me.

Part of me wished he did.

I never heard that he was looking for me while I was here.

He always assumed at I was at Urahara's shop to buy more materials that we could use to fight hollows.

I felt something cover my mouth and I fell to the ground.

My world slowly turned black.

I felt someone pick me up and carried me away.

I couldn't fight back.

My eyes closed and I was surrounded by darkness.

I opened my eyes.

I was tired up with my hands tied behind my back.

I saw those four guys from the other day with a whole group of them.

"Well, looks like sleeping beauty is awake," said the leader.

I stared at him.

"So, you're Kurosaki's girlfriend," he said.

I could have laughed in his face.

Hearing someone calling me Ichigo's girlfriend made my heart jump out my chest and into my throat.

"You got to be kidding," I said, "We're just friends."

"Whatever," said the leader standing up from his chair.

"I got no beef with you, girlie," he said, "I just need to get back at Kurosaki for beating my boys."

I knew this would get worse.

Ichigo always drew the gangs to him.

I could easily fight them and win but I was tied up.

If only I could get my hands free.

The leader pulled out a knife.

"I'll cut off one of your fingers and send it to Kurosaki.

I couldn't allow that so I kept moving to the best I would don inn my situation.

The leader smiled and walked toward me.

A fist came out of nowhere.

He went flying back.

"Why did you let them kidnap you Rukia?" said a voice.

I looked to see Ichigo standing there.

"They got me from behind," I replied, "Beside you were the one that ticked them off."

He smirked.

My heart couldn't stop pounding against my chest.

He kicked one that would at him.

I watched as one by one they fell.

I always knew he was strong but I still am impressed by his strength.

He finally knocked them out.

He walked over and untied me.

"You should have left a note or something," he said, "Before you take off like that."

I stood up.

"Shut up you fool," I said, "I don't need to tell you where I'm going all the time."

"Could have made it easier to find you," he said.

"Why were you looking for me, anyway?" I asked.

"I wanted to know if you were okay," he said.

I looked at him.

"I've noticed; you've been out of it lately," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

He had noticed that I was…..

I couldn't even that thought.

He smiled.

His smile always made me weak in the knees.

'I'm fine," I replied turning my head trying to hide the blush on my face.

"Yeah right," he said turning my head with his fingers.

He forced me to look at him.

I could see something in his eyes that I haven't noticed before.

Why did he look at me that way?

Before I knew it his lips were against mine.

My body froze.

I've always dreamt of kissing him.

I closed my eyes and leaned into the kiss.

It was just like I imagined it would be.

I could feel my pulse racing.

We pulled back for air.

I realized that he had kissed me.

I leapt out his arms.

"What was that?!" I cried out with my arms in the air.

He sighed.

"What do you think?" he replied, "I kissed you so what."

"SO WHAT?!" I shouted, "WHY WOULD YOU KISS ME LIKE THAT?! YOU FOOL?!"

I thought I was dreaming and I would wake up in his closet.

He shook his head.

"What's wrong with kissing you?" he shouted.

"You can't go around kissing a girl like that!" I barked.

"I didn't just kiss a girl, kissed you!" he replied.

"Then why would do that?!" I hissed.

"Because….."

He spoke low under his breath.

"What was that?" I asked angrily, "I didn't hear that!"

"I LOVE YOU!" he shouted back loudly.

I nearly fell back.

"You what…..?"

He growled.

"I love you," he repeated, "you happy now?!"

My heart jumped in my throat.

Did he just say that he loves me?!

That can't be!

I was sure he loved Orihime.

Not me.

Why would he say that?

I've done nothing but changed his fate for the worse.

Why would he love me?

Part of me was happy to hear him say it but still I never excepted it him to return my feelings.

"Why?" I asked.

He stared at me.

"Why do you love me?" I asked.

"I don't know," he replied, "I just do."

"That's not a good enough reason to me," I said crossing my arms.

I had to stop myself from jumping into his arms and kiss him again.

I made a fist and bit my lip hoping it would help.

I heard him sigh.

If I didn't get away from him then I would cave.

He felt him grab my wrist.

"What's so wrong with loving someone?!" he barked.

"I can't allow emotions get the way of my duty," I replied.

"Don't give me that Rukia!" he shouted.

I wanted to punch myself for saying to him.

"Why would you even be thinking about duty if you really love someone?!"

I knew I would get a speech.

"Just stop it Ichigo!" I shouted.

I wanted to tell him everything.

How I felt about him.

How he made me melt when he was near.

The way he made my heart jump around inside me.

There was so much I wanted to tell him.

I had to be strong.

Soul reapers can't allow their emotions to take control of their actions.

There were times when I slipped and allowed my emotions to show.

Ichigo stood his ground like he always would when he tried to make a point.

I pulled my arm away from him.

"I said stop it Ichigo!" I shouted.

"Why should I!"

His voice was raised.

"Just stop!" I shouted.

"Tell me why!"

I made a fist with my other hand.

"I just can't!"

I ran away from him.

I heard him call out to me.

Why did I run?

I finally found out how he felt and all I could do was turn my back on him.

I felt disgusted with myself.

I stopped running.

I had made it to the restaurant where I had worked part-time when I was in the world of living last time.

I had gotten to like the manager.

She was really nice and she had a motherly feeling around her.

"Rukia?" said a voice.

I turned around to see her standing there.

She smiled at me.

Her long silver hair was tired in a bun.

":Miss Hara," I said.

"You troubled dear," she said, "can I help you?"

She opened the door.

I followed her inside.

The restaurant was empty since it was closing time.

She walked back and came back with tea.

I sat there as she placed the tea in front of me.

"Is something wrong dear?" she asked.

I looked down.

I could trust Miss Hara.

She was good in situations like this.

"It's nothing," I replied.

"You don't need to lay to me Rukia," she said.

I didn't reply.

"Is that boy treating you well?" she asked.

She was talking about Ichigo.

"That's my problem," I said letting myself open up.

I told her everything that happened.

"Well, that is a problem," she replied after I've finished.

"You told me that you love this boy," she said.

"I do," I replied, "but I…."

"Your family wouldn't allow it," she said.

I shook my head.

My brother wouldn't care what I do.

"I just couldn't accept it," I said, "I pushed him away."

I had felt so weak that tears fell down my cheeks.

Miss Hara wiped my eyes.

"There dear," she said, "I'm sure he'll understand if you just explain to him why."

I had told Ichigo my reason but that didn't work.

Ichigo is too stubborn when it comes to things like this.

"I was caught off guard that I just pushed him away."

"I see," she said, "Well, then why don't you spend the night with me.? That way you can clear your head."

I didn't answer.

I arrived to school the next day.

I saw Ichigo.

I quickly ran into the school hoping he didn't see me.

I couldn't face him after yesterday.

I've hurt him and I can't bare that.

During class I sat in my seat but didn't look over at him; not even once.

Why did I do what I did to him?

When lunch came I hide in a tree.

"Hey there she is," said a voice.

I looked to see Tatsuki, Orihime and all the other girls from my class standing there.

"Hey Rukia, come and join us!" Tatsuki called out.

I forced a smile on my face.

"Sure," I replied jumping down the tree.

We sat by the tree for lunch.

"So, what's the deal with you and Ichigo today?" one of the girls asked.

I nearly dropped my sandwich.

I looked at her.

"Don't ask her that," another girl cried.

Tatsuki looked up at me.

"Yeah, I've been curious about that too. You guys are usually buddy-buddy with one another," she said.

I couldn't tell them.

Tatsuki especially wouldn't believe me since she knew Ichigo better than anyone.

Orihime finally spoke.

"Did you two get in another fight?" she asked.

"You could say that," I replied.

I heard footsteps.

"Hey Ichigo," said Tatsuki.

"Hi Ichigo," said Orihime cheerily.

"Hey Tatsuki, Orihime," he said.

I realized he was behind me.

My heart jumped out my rib cage.

"Rukia," he said, "Can we talk?"

I wanted to run.

"Sure," I said standing up.

I followed him behind the school.

I could hear a voice in the back of my head telling me to run.

We stopped.

He rubbed the back of his head.

"About yesterday," he said.

I wanted to leave my gigai right there and head to the Soul Society.

"What about it?" I asked.

He turned to face me.

I wished he wouldn't.

"Are you really going to play dumb?!" he shouted.

I didn't answer.

He sighed.

I could tell that he was trying to calm his nerve.

I stared into his eyes.

I knew I hurt him and it was there.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I know what I did was stupid and….."

He stopped.

He looked directly into my eyes.

"I really do love you Rukia," he said, "I've always have and I don't care what you say or anyone else says."

I knew he wouldn't.

I grabbed his shirt.

"Stop," I said, "I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday but you caught me off guard," I said, "I do love you Ichigo. I never meant to hurt you."

I felt tears forming.

I felt his hand on my head.

I looked up into his eyes.

They were warm like they always were when he looked at me.

He leaned forward.

I knew what was coming.

I allowed him to kiss me.

I kissed him back.

When we pulled away for air this time I didn't push him away.

How could he just forgive me just like that?

He smiled at me.

"I know," he whispered in my ear.

"I can't blame for freaking out the other day but k now that I love you and I always will."

I couldn't believe the words he was saying.

This wasn't the Ichigo I know.

He was different; he was kind.

Ichigo was kind to begin with this version was something that no one would ever except to see.

I like this Ichigo.

It made me feel like I'm the only one in his world.

I pulled him back into another kiss.

We pulled away again for air.

He smiled.

"I guess that makes you my girlfriend," he teased.

"Shut up and kiss me, you fool," I replied.

We kissed for a third time this it was longer and more passionate.

I never felt this happy in years.

Thank you Ichigo for loving me.

The end


End file.
